A search committee has been created to identify two exceptional interdisciplinary tenure-track principal investigators to lead and conduct cutting edge research in all aspects of the development of new technologies in high-resolution optical imaging that bridge the gag between molecular and cellular scales. Successful candidates will take full advantage of the abundant opportunities that exist for collaboration with other imaging scientists across all of the NIH institutes to apply techniques to biomedical research. The closing date for applications will be October 15, 2008.[unreadable] [unreadable] The newly established intramural program of NIBIB began renovation of approximately 4,300 square feet of space to establish new laboratories and offices for the initiative. These renovations accounts for the bulk of the expenditures on this project during the current fiscal year.